


Handcuffs

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. A PWP involving Martin, handcuffs, and an undisclosed man. Originally written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

"Oh, oh, that, _oh_." Martin jerks hard, tugging his arms fruitlessly, handcuffs clattering against the posts of the headboard. If he keeps this up, he's bound to break them and _my god how little he cares right now_. "Sweet mother of--"

"Shhh, easy now, you'll dislocate a shoulder."

"Fine!" he sobs, twisting wildly against the sheets. "Fine, sure, _I don't care_ , just, oh, oh god, just _touch me_ , you utter ba-bastard, you--" Arching his back, Martin moans, long and low.

"Fuck, do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

Savagely biting at his lip, Martin presses his cheek into his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He's panting, unable to get a proper breath, and there are sparks shooting through his every nerve, lighting him on fire, and if his cock gets any harder something is bound to _explode_. He wants, he wants so much, he _needs_ , please, oh please, oh--

"A-as alluring as the begging is-- and my god, it is, do feel free to keep it up-- it'll get you nowhere." The thrusts speed up, harder and impossibly deep and _so bloody good, sweet god_.

"Oh, jesus, jesus, oh, jesus," Martin chants, hips rocking involuntarily. He strains against the handcuffs, dimly aware that they're cutting into his wrists, but he's positively aching. "Oh god, jesus--"

"Wasn't aware you-- _oh, fuck_ \-- you're so religious, Martin." The voice above him is starting to waver and crack, finally.

" _Please_ ," Martin sobs, shuddering. "I can't-- I need-- _please_!"

"Nearly-- oh, christ, that's it, just l-like--"

A long keening sound rips itself from Martin, a high-pitched noise that would normally embarrass him entirely, were he able to think of anything other than the delicious movement inside him and the horrendous pressure in his cock. He thrashes his arms, rocking, squirming, hopelessly seeking friction.

"That's just-- oh, _Martin_ , yes, yes, wonderful-- I'm going--"

And then suddenly there's a glorious, magnificent, heavenly hand on his cock and Martin's nearly crying with relief, wrenching at the handcuffs above him as he lets out a strangled shout. His orgasm hits him hard and he feels like he's ripping in half, but in a good way, in an _oh so good way_ , with electricity flooding his veins and everything whiting out and _oooooooh, god_.

Slumping onto the bed, Martin gasps hard. His limbs are twitching with aftershocks and his wrists are starting to ache, and everything is, well, _brilliant_.

" _Christ_ ," he chokes out, once he regains use of his vocal cords. "That..."

"Mmm. Indeed."

A beat. "Can you let me loose now?" His arms are really starting to hurt, now that he's able to feel them again.

"Of course. Where'd you put the key?"

Martin freezes. "The key?"


End file.
